I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cattle sprayers for applying pesticides. More particularly, my invention relates to a walk-through cattle sprayer that automatically senses the presence and direction of roving livestock, and applies a uniform spray in response.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well recognized by farmers and ranchers that livestock must be periodically sprayed to combat parasites and reduce infection. For horse and livestock, ectoparasite infestation is a well-known affliction. Stable flies or horn flies are aggravating and troublesome, especially in the hot summer months. Fleas, ticks and mosquitoes are bothersome as well. Various species of flies and airborne pests can penetrate the hair of livestock and lay eggs in the skin or beneath the surface of the skin. The West-Nile virus, transmitted by mosquitoes, is another danger. Cattle can be especially vulnerable in the hot summer months. Numerous diseases are spread in this fashion. In dairy operations, fly infestation can also decrease milk production. Consequently, a variety of insecticides or treatments are known in the art. These may be applied by hand-spraying the animals, or automated spray devices may be employed to spray the animals upon detection. Animals may also be dipped, but the latter approach is cumbersome and inefficient.
Hand-operated sprayers are slow and cumbersome. Some portable models must be reloaded often, and they generally do not apply a uniform spray. Moreover, the repeated spraying of large herds is a difficult and labor intensive, time-consuming requirement. Accordingly, automated systems have been developed in the art. Typically, groups of animals are diverted to spraying areas in which fixed equipment is deployed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,174, issued Feb. 28, 1950, discloses a spraying apparatus for livestock. The device is in the nature of a shower, whereby fluid may be dispersed under and over the cattle in order that they will be thoroughly coated with the fluid and, of course, the fluid may be impregnated with any of the well-known insecticides. An over-head shower is suspended above the animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,641, issued Oct. 3, 1950, discloses a portable sprayer for the treatment of livestock. The device is transported by a tow vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,280, issued Feb. 20, 1951, discloses an automatic spray chute for spraying cattle or other animals. The sprayer covers the animal entirely with the sprayed material, which is preferably directed “against the grain” of the animal's hair or fur.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,781, issued May 6, 1952, discloses another portable livestock or cattle spraying chute. Spray nozzles direct treatment solution against animals confined within the chute. The chute is mounted upon a wheeled carriage used for transporting the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,658, issued Jul. 27, 1954, discloses a portable sprayer comprising an animal passageway through which the livestock to be sprayed pass. A plurality of spray nozzles disposed along the inner surfaces of the passageway direct fluid onto the animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,020, issued Feb. 15, 1955, describes a liquid applicator for applying disinfectants or liquid medical compounds to hogs, calves, and other animals. The invention consists of a cylindrical container from which absorbent flaps extend. These flaps directly contact animals walking under the applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,111, issued Jan. 1, 1963, discloses a liquid applicator for dispensing liquid from a storage reservoir without pumps or valves. The dispensing is accomplished by gravity feed, but is constructed so that flow from the container is effectively checked and controlled during activation of the unit. By displacement of the apparatus through contact made by the animal, the flow of liquid is effectively controlled in order to prevent continuous and wasteful dispensing during such activation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,574, issued Oct. 29, 1963, describes a cow washing and jet spray device and a controlling valve mechanism that is actuated by physical movement of the animal. The control mechanism opens the valve substantially and immediately upon initial physical impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,717, issued Jan. 7, 1964, describes a cattle insecticide applicator that includes flexible members saturated with insecticide or oil for directly wiping the animal. The apparatus is preferably deployed in a livestock pathway to be activated by passing animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,231, issued Nov. 15, 1966, utilizes a brush-like structure to physically wipe the back of animals passing through a confined passageway. Liquid insecticide is released when a valve is opened by the movement of the animals, and when the animal departs, the valve shuts off the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,996, issued Nov. 24, 1970, discloses an automatic sprayer that dispenses predetermined volumes of treating fluids when animals traverse a U-shaped housing surrounding the periphery of an entranceway. An elongated actuator arm is physically triggered by physical contact with animals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,199, issued Aug. 31, 1971, discloses an automatic livestock sprayer activated by animal passage. Pressure cylinders provide regulated pressure and a constant spray rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,828, issued Oct. 9, 1973, shows a sprayer for applying liquid to a cow's udder. The device is triggered by animals moving through a narrow passageway. A photoelectric cell is positioned so that the light beam is broken when the cow's udder is above a spray nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,440, issued Apr. 12, 1983, discloses a portable livestock spraying apparatus which includes a confining chute and numerous spray nozzles. Similar patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,425, 4,748,939, 4,978,861, 5,063,880, and 6,095,430.
However, so-called portable sprayers are often cumbersome and difficult to transport and deploy. Spraying operations are best served a reasonable distance away from feed stocks or watering holes, and often easily-accessible power outlets or water faucets are unavailable. When such units are extremely heavy, it may take more than a single workman to operate and deploy the apparatus. On the other hand, where the apparatus is too light and/or unstable, inadvertent contact with animals can dislodge or tip it over.